13 Ans Plus Tard
by Rycola
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis 13 ans... 13 ans que le Survivant lutte afin de rester la tête hors de l'eau. Mais après avoir coulé, il suffit d'un petit coup de pouce pour remonter à la surface. Il suffit juste maintenant d'en tirer profit.
1. Avant Propos

**Auteure** : Rycola.

**Rating** : Il changera peut-être au fur et à mesure mais pour l'instant K+

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling notre déesse xD Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages seront presque entièrement d'elle, sauf quelques-uns mais ils ne devraient pas être durs à démasquer.

**Mise en contexte** : Comme l'indique le titre, le récit se passe « 13 ans plus tard ». Quelques détails seront révélés au fil de l'histoire, mais tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai tenu à respecter l'épilogue le maximum possible même avec ce que j'ai prévu de faire, mais c'est assez difficile. Pardonnez-moi pour les quelques erreurs que je pourrais commettre, surtout dans les dates que je ne connais pas par cœur et qui sont mon fléau. La guerre est donc terminée depuis 13 ans et Harry prend ses 30 ans.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous souhaite donc de passer un agréable moment à lire ma fiction qui pour l'instant n'a pas de fin et est en cours d'écriture. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster régulièrement car je suis en internat lors des périodes scolaires et que j'ai une vie privée. Ne m'en voulez donc pas pour mon manque de ponctualité. Cependant pour l'instant vous devriez avoir un chapitre par mois, environ. N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews pour m'encourager et me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)<em>


	2. 1  Un Anniversaire Bien Morose

_Voici donc le premier chapitre, qui servirai plutôt d'intro mais bon._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un, Ou Un Anniversaire Bien Morose<strong>

Une douce lumière arrivait jusqu'aux yeux du Survivant. C'était le jour, et le Soleil commençait sa lente ascension, répandant sa chaleur unique sur le monde qui s'éveillait. Harry s'étira. Il aurait du fermer les volets. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne supportait pas la lumière de l'extérieur lorsqu'il dormait, qu'un simple rayon de soleil pouvait le réveiller. Que lui était-il donc passé par la tête la veille au soir ? Il eut beau chercher au plus profond de sa mémoire, il ne réussit pas à s'en souvenir. C'était comme un trou noir, comme un sort d'oubliettes. Il se frotta les yeux et bailla. A quelle heure s'était-il couché déjà ? Tard, d'après son état. Et saoul ! Comme d'habitude. La bouche pâteuse, la tête prête à imploser, l'ancien Gryffondor prit son courage à deux mains et fit dépasser ses jambes du lit pour les poser à terre. La moquette chatouilla sa fine peau mais il n'en tint pas rigueur. Il se redressa doucement, aussi rapidement que son mal de crâne le lui permettait, et se leva. Était-ce normal que son petit studio tanguait ? Il se répondit lui-même par la négative et avança comme un zombie jusqu'à la petite kitchenette qui lui tenait lieu de cuisine. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, mais se rendit compte que c'était une grave erreur les coups de marteaux redoublèrent d'intensité. Il prit sa baguette posée à côté des assiettes et couverts encore sales et se laissa tomber non sans grimace sur la chaise qui trônait non loin, derrière une table ronde assez grande pour faire tenir une casserole et une assiette, mais pas assez pour que l'on puisse y manger à deux. Il soupira et lança un sort d'attractivité. Bol, verre, pain, cuillère, couteau, beurre, café, confiture et jus d'orange se posèrent tant bien que mal sur la petite surface et il commença à remplir son estomac qui criait famine.

Comment le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle, celui qui avait fait échouer le Lord, en était-il arrivé à ce stade dégradant ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, ne le savait plus, et lorsqu'il s'en rappelait, essayait d'oublier. La victoire l'avait rendu fou, complètement fou à lier. La guerre était finie, on n'avait plus besoin de lui, et il ne servait plus à rien : une loque. Il n'avait pas ses ASPICS pour avoir arrêté Poudlard à la fin de sa sixième année afin de se battre, quelques notes excellentes à ses BUSES mais pas de quoi sauter de joie, et n'avait aucune envie de rester derrière un bureau après ses aventures tumultueuses. Lorsque l'on parlait de lui, on pouvait facilement le comparer à un déchet humain à présent. Il avait tout perdu dans la bataille. Sa famille était partie en France il y avait maintenant quatre ou cinq ans, Ginny avait embarqué James, son fils de deux ans, sur le ferry et n'était jamais revenue, prétextant ne plus vouloir d'un déchet pour mari le divorce fut tourné à son avantage, et les services sociaux l'interdire de s'approcher de son gosse. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas où ils étaient ! Ses amis, peu à peu, l'avaient abandonné, vivant leur vie d'adultes responsables, trop occupés par leur travail et leurs bambins pour lui rendre visite. De toute façon, au stade où il en était, à quoi bon ? Que lui restait-il ? Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Les seuls personnes qui auraient pu encore le soutenir étaient mortes dans la guerre, petit à petit, au compte-goutte, devant ses yeux. Tous ces morts avaient certainement contribué à sa déchéance. La tristesse, la culpabilité, la colère... Ses sentiments l'avaient rongé et avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant, sans même qu'il ne s'en soit réellement aperçut.

Une fois son repas du matin terminé, le jeune homme se leva, posa le tout sur l'évier déjà encombré, en équilibre précaire sur une pile de verres et d'assiettes, et passa à la douche. Les esprits sages vous conseilleront d'éviter d'imaginer l'état de la sale de bain de ce célibataire désespéré. Je vous conseille la même chose, même si je n'en suis pas un, vous montrant à quel point c'était lamentable. A la limite de l'effroyable ! L'odeur du gel douche, une odeur masculine, qui se dégagea de l'énorme boîte en verre une fois le jet d'eau allumé était la seule chose qui nous donnerait envie d'entrer dans cette petite pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de céramique blanche... Ou peut-être le corps du héros international. Mais ça, c'est une autre affaire dont nous ne parlerons pas tout de suite. Le brun sortit de la douche, et se positionna devant son miroir, un large miroir qui prenait toute la largeur du lavabo, un de ceux qui ne passaient pas inaperçus et qui pourraient être installés dans les loges d'artistes moldus. Il s'appuya sur le lavabo et regarda son reflet.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry Potter...

Il essuya la buée qui couvrait la surface froide pour laisser apparaître son visage entre quelques gouttes d'eau qui restaient. La trentaine frappait à sa porte, entrait, violait son domicile comme l'aurait fait un huissier pour lui prendre tous ses biens, aussi brutale qu'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac. Les traits tirés, des énormes cernes bleutées creusées sous ses yeux fatigués, vides et ternes, les joues creuses, les lèvres sèches, le teint cireux, les cheveux mouillés qui encadraient le tout, indomptables, emmêlés, assez longs pour atteindre ses épaules. Il soupira. Il détestait cette vision qu'il avait de lui, celle d'un homme qui se laissait décrépir dans son coin, l'apparence d'un homme seul, éternellement et irrémédiablement seul... Un visage rongé par la guerre, torturé par les sorts et la douleur, marqué par la tristesse et le découragement. Sa cicatrice était toujours là. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal depuis sa victoire... Pas physiquement en tout cas. Sa présence suffisait à elle seule pour qu'il se rappelle à quel point elle avait été son passeport pour le trépas, la source de ses malheurs. Combien de fois avait-il regretté de ne pas être mort, cette nuit-là, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, au lieu d'en ressortir avec cette balafre mortelle, ce poison... signe de tous ses ennuis passés. Elle était l'unique responsable de ce qu'il était devenu et la haïssait autant qu'il haïssait ce reflet obsédant. Il se brossa les dents, s'habilla, positionna ses lunettes sur son nez et fourra sa baguette dans sa poche, l'air décidé. Aujourd'hui, il allait sortir. Il voulait fuir son appartement, son tombeau, pour une journée, cette journée qu'il ne pouvait éviter, de toute manière. Il prit sa cape et partit sans même prendre la peine de fermer son appartement à clé. De toute façon, il ne tenait à rien de particulier dans ce taudis, c'était simplement son toit, un chez-lui pour dormir et manger.

Il ne sortait plus que le soir depuis quelques années déjà. Il avait ses petites habitudes, sa routine, bien que ce ne soit pas de travailler pour nourrir sa marmaille. Non, lui, sa routine commençait à 21 heures, alors que le bar juste en face de l'immeuble où il habitait ouvrait. Il était toujours dans les premiers à commander sa pinte de bière, prêt à oublier les vingt-six, vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf... trente dernières années en quelques heures. Il rentrait chez lui à la fermeture du lieu, clopin-clopant, tenant à peine debout. Parfois, Derick, le patron du bar, le raccompagnait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans son lit. Il ne connaissait le jeune homme qu'à travers ses histoires à dormir debout qui parlaient d'une école de sorciers, de moldus, et d'un seigneur tout puissant. Il faisait bien rire la compagnie, ce petit gars ! Et puis il se réveillait en plein milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'il avait le temps de fermer les volets. Il prenait un café, comatait sur son lit encore un peu, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier et le journal régional pour se tenir au courant et à la nuit tombée repartait dans ce cycle alcoolique qui le maintenait en vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait trente ans, et il se permettait de sortir au jour, puisqu'il était levé de toute façon. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais il était habitué, comme une souffrance quotidienne dont il s'était accoutumé. Ce mal de crâne faisait partie intégrante de lui maintenant. Il se promena au fil des ruelles qu'il ne connaissait que dans une atmosphères sombre, sous l'éclairage de la lune et des lampadaires. Il avait emménagé ici pour deux raisons. D'une part, c'était en pleine campagne, loin de Londres, de l'agitation, du centre sorcier. En somme, ce petit village était un véritable havre de paix, où personne ne le connaissait, ne lui chercherait des noises et où tout était tranquille. Deuxièmement, il n'y avait aucun sorcier qui habitait dans le coin. Harry avait soigneusement vérifié. Il pouvait vivre en parfait moldu, loin de la magie, loin du monde qui avait pour ainsi dire signé son arrêt de mort, loin de tout, isolé. Le sorcier traversa la route sans même regarder – à quoi bon, la circulation était rare par ici ! - et il ouvrit les portes d'un café restaurant qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, pas âme qui vive, à part peut-être ce petit vieux qui roupillait, menton posé sur la poitrine, un café encore fumant servit sur la table en bois devant lui. Harry détourna le regard et s'assied à une table non loin de lui, attendant que l'on vienne prendre sa commande.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à poster un petit Review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon début ! La suite dans un mois donc, normalement.<em>


	3. 2 Un Electrochoc Plus Fort Qu'un Doloris

**Chapitre Deux, Ou Un Electrochoc Plus Fort Qu'Un Doloris**

La serveuse ne tarda pas. Elle était fort jolie, et arborait un sourire à toute épreuve. Elle tenait dans sa main délicate un calepin où pendait un stylo qu'elle attrapa de l'autre d'une main experte. On voyait qu'elle avait fait ça un nombre incalculable de fois, peut-être pour impressionner le client qui sait. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son nouveau client, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. Il lui commanda un cappuccino sans même la regarder et commença à gratter le vernis qui recouvrait le bois brut de la table. Il avait décidé qu'il ne prendrait pas d'alcool aujourd'hui. Sa tasse vint rapidement, si rapidement que du liquide brûlant gicla sur la table. Harry leva la tête vers la serveuse pour lui envoyer un regard de reproche, et elle lui rendit un sourire forcé, un de ceux dont on se servait pour dire faussement « Oups, pas fait exprès ! » mais qui symbolisait clairement un retour à l'envoyeur. Le brun soupira et se prit le visage dans ses mains. Il n'était pas fait pour la vie en plein jour.

Il ne rumina pas longtemps puisqu'il fut interrompu par un mouvement de la table : quelqu'un s'était assis en face de lui. Il releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec ce qu'il appelait un ennui, c'est à dire une belle fille ! Pas une belle fille comme la serveuse, aussi discrète que susceptible, mais plutôt le genre de filles qui s'assoit sans gêne en face de vous dans un café et qui vous sourit comme si voir leurs dents parfaitement blanches allait vous faire craquer.

**- Vous ne buvez pas votre café ?**

**- C'est un cappuccino.**

**- Je sais.**

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils. Que lui voulait donc cette fille ? Il poussa sa tasse encore pleine vers elle, posa quelques pièces sur la table et se leva pour partir. Il ne voulait pas rester là, c'était une mauvaise idée d'être sortit de chez lui. Mais alors qu'il passa à côté de la jeune femme, elle lui empoigna le bras pour qu'il s'arrête, ce qu'il fit sans même y réfléchir. Il se tourna vers elle.

**- Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Blisselinda McCord, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bliss... Ou Linda.**

**- Que me voulez-vous ?**

**- Parler avec vous. Est-ce un crime ? Vous avez l'air seul, je le suis, nous pouvons nous tenir compagnie pendant quelques minutes, faire connaissance.**

**- Je ne suis pas seul.**

**- Alors disons que je suis celle qui ait besoin de compagnie.**

Harry soupira, pesa le pour et le contre et finit par se rasseoir. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute manière ! Il posa ses bras sur la table et se tut en observant Bliss McCord, puisqu'elle s'appelait ainsi. Elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds ondulés jusqu'à ses reins, retenus hors de son visage par des barrettes rouges. Son visage était fin et souriant, un sourire rayonnant et parfait. Elle avait des fossettes, à peine prononcées mais tout de même visibles. Son nez, fin, était long et pointu, mais pas disgracieux. Ses pommettes rosées remontaient jusqu'à ses yeux, d'un brun noisette tout à fait charmant, à peine maquillé d'un trait de khôl noir et d'un fard à paupière gris. Sa gorge, plongeante, était à peine dissimulée par un pull décolleté en cachemire d'un gris argenté. Un simple bijou paraît sa peau délicate, un pendentif en argent représentant une licorne à l'œil de diamant.

**- Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez.**

**- Harry. Harry Potter.**

**- Je ne vous ai jamais vu.**

**- Je me fais discret.**

**- Vous habitez dans le coin ?**

**- Dans le village.**

**- Il est étonnant que je ne vous ai jamais croisé, je connais tout le monde ici mais votre visage ne me rappelle rien.**

**- Comme je le disais, je me fais discret.**

**- Vous êtes seul.**

**- Non je...**

**- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Seul et triste.**

**- Vous vous fourvoyez.**

**- Et vous n'avez aucun argument contre ce que j'affirme.**

**- J'en ai assez de cette mascarade.**

Il se releva non sans un regard noir pour la jeune femme et ne fut pas intercepté dans sa fuite. Il ne la supportait pas, sans même la connaître, sans même savoir si elle était son genre. Non, elle ne l'était pas... Le genre fouineuse, une fille à problèmes. Il traversa la rue mais fut interrompu par cette voix qu'il ne supportait déjà plus, une voix cristalline et si pure.

**- Vous fuyez la réalité. Pourquoi ?**

**- Vous ne connaissez rien de ma vie. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on me dise ce que je suis ou pas.**

**- Non en effet. Vous en avez besoin.**

Harry lui tourna le dos et shoota dans un caillou à peine plus gros qu'une miette de pain avant de reprendre sa route vers son appartement. Elle la rattrapa avant qu'il ne fasse son quatrième pas.

**- Vous vous êtes perdu. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour retrouver qui vous êtes.**

**- Je sais qui je suis merci. Vous, en revanche, vous ne me connaissez pas.**

**- Je sais que vous êtes seul et ça me suffit.**

**- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de votre part !**

**- C'est ce que vous croyez.**

**- C'est ce que je sais.**

**- Vous ne savez rien.**

**- Je sais en tout cas que vous me tapez sur le système !**

**- Je ne vous taperai pas sur le système si vous m'écoutiez.**

**- J'en ai assez entendu.**

**- Entendu mais pas écouté.**

**- C'est la même chose.**

**- C'est tout le contraire.**

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers celle qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il la prit par les épaules et baissa légèrement la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**- Arrêtez de me suivre. Vous êtes insupportable.**

**- Je sais ce que je suis merci.**

**- Alors arrêtez bon sang !**

**- Hors de question.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?**

**- Un peu de votre temps.**

**- Vous en avez déjà eu trop.**

**- Vous avez toute la vie devant vous, accordez-moi juste une heure.**

**- Et puis quoi encore ?**

**- Si vous vouliez vraiment vous débarrasser de moi, ça serait fait depuis longtemps.**

**- Non, parce que vous êtes là, à me coller aux baskets comme une abeille à son miel. Je ne suis pas du miel, alors allez vous-en !**

**- Je suis têtue monsieur Potter.**

**- Je vois ça oui.**

**- Alors accordez-moi quelques minutes tout au plus. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite que de chipoter en plein milieu de la rue.**

Un énième soupir traversa la bouche de Harry. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit ça et en finir le plus rapidement possible, soit entendre cette fille toute la journée. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait capable de le suivre jusque chez lui et d'attendre qu'il ressorte. Il la suivit jusque dans le café, où la serveuse leva à peine les yeux sur eux au son de la clochette que déclenchait la porte en s'ouvrant. Ils s'installèrent à la table qu'ils avaient quittée, la tasse les attendant toujours. Le vieillard était partit, laissant une tasse vide et un sachet de sucre en poudre éventré.

**- Bon, où voulez-vous en venir ? Qu'on termine le plus rapidement possible.**

**- Où est passée votre famille Harry ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde pas !**

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va avancer. Vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi.**

**- La vie m'a apprit à ne pas trop en divulguer sur moi.**

**- Elle vous en a fait baver n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Si vous voulez tout savoir, le mot est faible.**

**- Vous avez abandonné.**

**- A quoi bon lutter contre l'inévitable ?**

**- Vous avez baissé les bras sans même essayer de vivre.**

**- Survivre m'a déjà été difficile.**

**- Vous êtes pourtant capable de bien plus que ça !**

**- Je me répète mais vous n'en savez rien.**

**- Ce n'est pas en vous laissant décrépir dans votre coin, dans l'ombre, que vous saurez si j'ai tort ou raison.**

**- Ce n'est pas en vous écoutant non plus.**

**- Ne soyez pas rabat-joie.**

**- Vous êtes têtue mais je suis incrédule quant au fait que vos paroles me seront utiles.**

**- Cela fait surtout trop longtemps que vous ne croyez en rien.**

**- Je crois en ce qui me semble vrai.**

**- Alors croyez en vous.**

**- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici au juste ?**

**- Je passais par là quand je vous ai vu, vous et votre air désespéré.**

**- Je ne suis pas désespéré.**

**- Oh que si vous l'êtes.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**- Vos yeux. Tristes, sans vie. Vos proches ne sont plus près de vous, vous ont abandonné, sont morts... Peu importe, ils ne font plus partie de votre vie. Vous êtes fatigués, et même si votre corps est propre, votre peau transpire l'alcool, dans lequel vous noyez vos souvenirs, sans lequel vous ne pouvez dormir, rongé par votre passé qui vous hante. Vous vous terrez le jour dans votre appartement pour qu'on vous oublie, vous vous êtes éloigné de votre vie, votre véritable vie. Vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, vous vous contentez de subir le temps. Ne me regardez pas comme si vous étiez surpris. Vos cheveux et vos vêtements parlent pour vous. Votre attitude de rejet envers la vérité montre à quel point vous ne voulez pas y penser, mais à quel point cela vous manque d'être aimé.**

**- Arrête, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien.**

La jeune femme ne regarda même pas la serveuse qui depuis le début suivait la conversation. Elle voyait bien que ces paroles faisaient du mal à son client et même si elle avait mal digéré son manque de respect, elle n'aimait pas voir les gens mal à l'aise, surtout dans son établissement. Elle était jeune encore mais elle avait vu des âmes en peine traîner dans le coin et se réfugier derrière une de ses tasses. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se passe le contraire !

**- Sur ce, Harry Potter, je vous laisse. Ne me remerciez pas.**

Elle se leva, laissant derrière elle un parfum enivrant de patchouli et un brun abasourdie et au bord des larmes. Les paroles de la fille à la crinière blonde résonnaient dans sa tête, si vraies. Il n'aimait pas y penser, à sa vie. Que ce soit sa vie d'avant ou sa vie actuelle, il ne l'aimait pas. La première respirait la souffrance, et l'autre puait l'alcool. Il tendit le bras vers la tasse qu'il avait commandé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Il lui semblait que ça n'avait été qu'un court instant, et pourtant l'éternité semblait s'être écoulée. Il n'avait plus mal à la tête à présent, il avait mal au cœur. Il porta le récipient blanc à ses lèvres et avala d'une traite le liquide devenu froid, non sans une grimace. Il la reposa sur sa soucoupe bleue, les mains tremblantes, et partit.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà donc la suite ^^ <em>

_A partir de maintenant, ça ne sera pas tous les 28 du mois que je publierai mais toutes les 4 semaines. Déjà ça vous fait quelques jours de moins à attendre (mwahaha, je suis radine !), ensuite cela me permet de pouvoir poster le dimanche, et de ne pas être en retard. Vous le savez peut-être en lisant mon profil, je suis à l'internat et donc je n'ai pas accès à Internet pendant la semaine. Le seul moment pour moi de publier c'est de le faire le week-end, surtout le dimanche. DONC ! _

_Prochain chapitre : Le 25 Septembre. Passez une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent les cours ou le travail !_


	4. 3 La Prise De Conscience

**Chapitre Trois, Ou La Prise De Conscience**

Dehors, il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud. Le Soleil sécha les dernières larmes du sorcier qui poussa la porte de son appartement. Il empestait l'alcool et les détritus, odeur qui émanait certainement du tas de vaisselle qui se décomposait presque dans l'évier. Le brun resta dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, contemplant son mode de vie, remarquant à quel point il était tombé bas. Il ouvrit son petit réfrigérateur, minuscule mais assez grand pour contenir ce qu'il fallait pour le nourrir et l'hydrater. Il se prit une canette de bière, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pouce adepte. Il s'assied sur son lit encore défait qui empestait la sueur et l'alcool et regarda son breuvage. Une bière bon marché, à la limite de l'infecte mais au bout de trois canettes ou quatre, le goût n'avait plus d'importance. Harry posa le métal froid sur son front humide de transpiration. Et il la porta à ses lèvres. Il sentait déjà la boisson pénétrer sa bouche, couler sur sa langue, rafraîchir son palais, sa gorge, lui donner des frissons. Il pouvait suivre le parcours de l'alcool dans son organisme, cette douce brûlure au fond de l'œsophage qui signifiait que bientôt, bientôt, les problèmes seront résolus. Oui, évaporés, les problèmes, la vie de misère, les ennuis, le passé. L'avenir s'ouvrait devant lui ! Mais le goût du breuvage était bien amer. Harry se stoppa, avala péniblement une gorgée et fixa la canette. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il noyait ses souvenirs... Il se noyait lui-même. Il balança la boîte contre un mur, faisant gicler le liquide ambré sur le papier peint et la moquette. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, enfouit son visage dans les couvertures et hurla. Il s'époumona, glissant ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine, serrant la couverture entre ses mains. Il sanglotait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, criait jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Il avait trente ans, et voilà à quoi il était réduit : un petit studio bordélique, dans un village perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, loin de tout, ne se servant de sa baguette que par flemme d'aller chercher son petit déjeuner, rentrant ivre tous les matins, ne se souvenant de rien de la veille... et résout à écouter la morale d'une fille de dix ans sa cadette. Lui, le plus grand sorcier du siècle, était tombé au fond du trou, un trou plus profond qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

* * *

><p>Vingt-et-une heure. L'heure idéale, celle que Harry attendait avec impatience malgré cette boule qui s'était logée dans son ventre, au creux de son estomac, là. Il replaça correctement son sac d'un coup d'épaule et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Son appartement, ou plutôt l'appartement qu'il avait occupé pendant ces longues années, était redevenu comme avant, lorsqu'il avait franchi la porte pour la première fois avec l'espoir de pouvoir se forger une nouvelle vie dans ce trou paumé. Le canapé-lit était correctement replié et poussé contre le mur pour laisser un maximum d'espace, un plaid rouge soigneusement posé sur l'assise, lavé de toute odeur personnelle. La table brillait sous le dernier rayon de soleil qui réussissait à passer à travers le volet à moitié fermé. Elle était propre pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. La chaise était sagement à sa place en dessous. L'évier était vide et propre aussi, rien ne traînait, la vaisselle était rangée dans le placard du haut. La poubelle avait été vidée, de même que le réfrigérateur qui était débranché. Plus de trace de bière sur la moquette il avait fallu que le sorcier lance un sortilège sur la tâche pour qu'elle parte enfin. Tout était clean et respirait le propre, le vide, le calme... l'impersonnel. Harry ferma la porte sans regret sur cet épisode de sa vie, ce trou dans son existence. Une nouvelle allait bientôt s'ouvrir, sur un autre monde, une nouvelle étape, et c'était tant mieux. Les clés tournèrent dans la serrure et atterrirent dans une enveloppe blanche tout aussi impersonnelle que le mot qui était glissé à l'intérieur, une lettre d'adieu à son propriétaire qu'il n'avait jamais vu face à face. L'enveloppe fut introduite dans la boîte aux lettres sur laquelle l'étiquette « Potter » avait été retirée. Toute trace du passage du jeune homme avait disparue, comme s'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce foutu village. Mais il restait une dernière chose à faire.<p>

Harry traversa la route sans prendre la peine de regarder des deux côtés, il se savait en sécurité, et puis il entra dans ce bar, ce lieu qui l'avait accueillit tant de fois. Il était déjà ouvert depuis quelques minutes. Le sorcier traversa la pièce déjà enfumée et animée de conversations diverses et de rires. Ici, il connaissait tout le monde, de la jeune prostituée au vieil ivre mort qui avait perdu sa femme dans un accident de moto. Il ne regarda personne, tous ces gens faisaient partie de son passé à présent. Il s'assied à sa place restée vide, ce siège qui l'attendait, près du bar. Derick vint à la rencontre de Harry.

**- Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que je te sers ce soir mon gars ? Bière, vodka, whisky ?**

Harry sourit et faillit même rire aux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, alors qu'il commandait, totalement ivre, un Whisky Pur Feu... Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste nerveux, comme une vieille habitude.

**- Non merci Derick, pas d'alcool ce soir. Sers-moi une citronnade s'il te plaît.**

**Alors qu'il préparait la boisson de son meilleur client depuis des années, étonné de son choix bien sage, le barmaid fixait le jeune homme.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon gars ? T'as l'air différent !**

**- Je sais. Je change de vie.**

**- De toi à moi, en mettant de côté mon métier et mon enseigne, la vie que tu menais n'étais pas faite pour toi. Regarde ce pauvre Sam' ! Il a débuté comme toi, et le voilà presque cloué à sa chaise, à regarder son reflet d'alcoolique dans le fond de son verre de Whisky ! Il a littéralement raté sa vie. T'es bien trop jeune pour le prendre pour exemple !**

**- Merci Derick.**

**- De rien bonhomme ! Tiens ta boisson, cadeau d'adieu offerte par le patron**.

L'homme fit un clin d'œil à Harry et reprit le torchon qu'il avait balancé sur son épaule pour essuyer des verres encore humides. Le vieux bougre avait toujours été là pour Harry dans les moments d'ivresse à n'en plus tenir debout et il ne le remerciera jamais assez de ne pas l'avoir laissé crever sur le bord de la route par trop grande quantité d'alcool dans le sang. L'ancien Gryffondor sirota tranquillement sa boisson. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Il se le refusait, quitte à trembler de tous ses membres dans les moments de faiblesse comme lors de la première semaine. Il n'avait pas cédé, refusant de toucher une seule des canettes qui trônaient fièrement dans son frigo. Non, pas une seule goutte n'avait traversé ses lèvres depuis son anniversaire. Il vida son verre, croqua dans la chair acide du citron qui ornait son verre encore frais avec une grimace et se leva. Il avait fait ses adieux à cet endroit, le dernier qu'il avait eu envie de voir dans ce bled pourri. Il y laissait là sa tristesse, sa douleur et ses mauvais souvenirs. Il prit son sac, où étaient rangées les seules affaires personnelles qu'il avait gardé, à savoir quelques vêtements, l'album photo que lui avait offert Hagrid lors de sa première année à Poudlard, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs, la photo de la première génération de l'Ordre du Phœnix, et la dernière lettre reçue de son parrain. Quelques gallions accompagnaient le tout, enfermés depuis tout ce temps dans une boite en métal. C'était tout. C'était suffisant. Il arriva jusqu'à la porte de sortie, la dernière porte de son passé qu'il fermera, pour certainement ne plus y revenir. Il la poussa sans un regard en arrière et partit au loin, alors que le Soleil déclinait à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'un orange Jus de Citrouille.

Le sorcier marcha longtemps, juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour être assez sûr de lui. Où aller, il ne le savait pas. Il n'avait prévenu personne, puisque personne ne l'attendait, et savait que son avenir était totalement aléatoire. Pourtant, cela ne le découragea pas. Il y avait trois semaines, il n'aurait jamais pensé être capable d'arrêter du jour au lendemain d'ingurgiter de l'alcool. Maintenant que c'était fait, il se sentait comme galvanisé... mais à quoi est-ce que ça allait le mener ? Il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite et puis, de toute façon, rien ne pouvait être pire que la misère qu'il avait vécu là ! Il s'arrêta, se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivit et que le village était assez loin et s'engouffra dans le champs de blé qui n'était heureusement pas encore moissonné. Les épis le recouvraient totalement, de la tête aux pieds, il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Août était déjà bien entamé, la chaleur était dense, mais là, à l'ombre de la végétation, Harry se sentait bien. Il respira l'air de la campagne, dernière bouffée d'air pur qu'il allait recevoir. Bientôt, la ville l'étoufferait de sa chaleur pesante. Le sorcier se promit de revenir de temps en temps se ressourcer loin de l'agitation urbaine. Il caressa le haut des épis et ferma les yeux. Destination... Penser à un point fixe. Où aller ? Un seul endroit lui venait à l'esprit : Poudlard, mais il n'y serait certainement pas le bienvenu. Il se concentra donc sur un endroit qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir commencé à y boire après son divorce. Il contrôla sa respiration jusqu'à sentir cette sensation d'aspiration. Surtout, ne pas relâcher sa concentration, ne pas penser à autre chose que le lieu voulu. Et puis le sol réapparut sous ses pieds. Son sac avait glissé le long de son bras pour rester coincé au pli de son coude, fort heureusement. Il ouvrit les yeux et prit conscience de là où il était.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis légèrement en retard, je m'en excuse, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs à faire. Cependant, voilà la suite ! Le titre est bof bof mais je n'ai pas le temps de trouver quelque chose de potable. J'ai l'impression que cette année va être épuisante ! M'enfin, je vais tâcher d'être régulière. C'est pourquoi je profite de ce mercredi sans cours pour faire la mise à jour.<em>

_Prochain chapitre : le 23 Octobre. En attendant, profitez des derniers rayons de soleil, et pensez déjà à votre costume d'Halloween !_


End file.
